Ragots et Potins!
by Pencilcase.03
Summary: OS. DM/HG, HP/GW, LL/NL Quand Parvati et Lavande s'essayent au journalisme, ça donne ça. De quoi mettre un peu d'ambiance dans les couloirs du château!


**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes! **

**Comme promis (bien que je sois en retard, comme d'habitude), voici un OS que j'ai en tête depuis plusieurs semaines mais que je n'ai mis sur papier que très récemment. C'est censé être "drôle" alors j'espère que ça vous fera rire au moins un mini-peu ;)  
**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez le temps & l'envie, ça m'encourage beaucoup! :)  
**

**Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**RAGOTS & POTINS : LE JOURNAL A AVOIR A LA MAIN! **

Journal officiel mais clandestin de Poudlard.

_Page Facebook officielle : R&P de ParvandLav;  
_

**Edition du 01/01/97 **

Bonjour à tous,

Nous, les magnifiques Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, célèbres élèves de Gryffondor, toutes deux en septième année, et partageant le même dortoir depuis maintenant sept ans, avons remarqué que Poudlard paraissait bien fade. Effectivement, il y a peu d'action dans ce château. Nous avons donc décidé de créer un journal qui sera publié tous les jours et permettra de faire circuler les derniers potins aussi bien sur les élèves que sur les professeurs ! Grace à nous, la vie et l'animation reviendront bien vite à Poudlard. Eh oui, nous le savons, nous sommes géniales… Bien évidemment, ce journal est clandestin, livre des informations véridiques, et est uniquement réservé aux élèves de Poudlard. A présent, voici un récapitulatif des membres de notre équipe :

Directrices : Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil

Secrétaires : Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown

Rédactrices en chef : Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil

Photographe : Colin Crivey

Editrices : Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown

Alors…jeunesse (et vieillesse) de Poudlard, prends garde. Tes secrets seront bientôt révélés au grand jour.

**XOXO, **

**Les gossipoud'. **

* * *

**02/01/97**

**Le baiser non approuvé ! **

Aujourd'hui, alors que nous nous asseyions à notre table pour le déjeuner, de vifs cris ont attiré notre attention. Sous le feu des projecteurs se trouvaient Ginny Weasley, connue pour ses cheveux flamboyants qui brulent littéralement la pupille, et Harry Potter, dont les exploits sont aussi nombreux que les poils qu'il a sur les jambes. Mais que faisaient-ils ? Ils ne jouaient pas aux échecs, loin de là. Non, non, notre cher duo s'embrassait sans vergogne devant la table des Gryffons. De quoi recracher son déjeuner ? D'après Ronald Weasley, dont l'appétit d'ogre est connu de tous, c'était le cas. Et c'est non sans dégout que ses voisins ont reçu des morceaux de pain lorsqu'il a crié quelque chose ressemblant à : « Fonny, affette d'embraffer Haffy ! » Alors, qui se cache derrière la prude Ginny Weasley ? Harry Potter aurait-il une mauvaise influence sur cette pauvre fille paumée ? Qui choisira-t-elle entre le frère protecteur et l'amoureux binoclard ? Sera-t-elle fidèle aux valeurs familiales ou préférera-t-elle continuer à lécher des amygdales ?

Nous le saurons bien assez tôt…

**Vos dévouées Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, **

**Les gossipoud'.**

EN EXCLUSIVITE : L'INTERVIEW DU SURVIVANT 

**Q** : Pourquoi avoir révélé votre amour au grand jour de cette façon ?

**R** : J'en avais ras la baguette de me cacher. Nous vivons dans un monde libre ! Je veux profiter de ma jeunesse ! J'aime Ginny et je veux que tout le monde le sache.

**Q** : N'est ce pas une manière trop brutale de l'annoncer à Ronald Weasley ?

**R** : Ron n'est pas un coincé, il connait bien ce genre de choses ! On a 17 ans, pas 4, on peut se permettre ces formes d'affection non ? Ceux qui sont gênés n'ont qu'à retourner sous les jupes de leur mère. Heu…évidemment, pas d'idées mal placées, hein ?

**Q** : Evidemment. Comment comptez vous gérer ce scandale, et plus particulièrement la colère de Ronald ?

**R** : Avec calme, comme d'habitude. Ron a besoin d'un temps d'adaptation, c'est tout, il finira par l'accepter j'imagine. Tant que j'ai Ginny à mes côtés, tout ira bien. Rien ni personne ne brisera notre union.

**La fin d'une grande amitié ? A suivre…**

* * *

**03/01/97**

**Club de jardinage pour ceux qui veulent avoir l'air sage (article sponsorisé).**

Notre très aimé Neville Londubat, accro aux explosions de chaudrons et aux plantes dangereuses, vient d'ouvrir un club de jardinage. Tous les samedis, il se réunira afin de…et bien…jardiner ? Si, par le plus grand des hasards, vous êtes intéressés, veuillez contacter Neville. Pour le moment, seule Luna Lovegood s'est inscrite. Cette jeune fille lunatique semble apprécier la botanique, ou alors elle veut simplement étudier les nargoles qui volent autour des cheveux autrefois châtains de Neville.

Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous souhaitez rejoindre le groupe Neville-Luna qui passe désormais son temps à parler de plantes vertes (torride !), rejoignez le Club de jardinage !

**Vos dévouées Parvati Patil & Lavande Brown**

* * *

**04/01/97**

**Des nœuds marins sur la tête d'Hermione Granger dès le matin ! **

La reine des Gryffondors, fort reconnaissable grâce à ses cheveux plus que volumineux, a encore une fois eu un problème capillaire. Et pas des moindres ! Effectivement, ce matin même, alors qu'elle était assise en face de la table des Serpentards et plus particulièrement de Drago Malfoy, Miss-je-ne-sais-finalement-pas-tout a décidé de faire sa belle et, dans un geste voulu sensuel, s'est passée la main dans les cheveux. C'était sans compter sur les nœuds de ses cheveux ! Sa main, préalablement enduite d'un peu de confiture, est restée coincée dans sa masse capillaire. Horrifiée, elle a secoué sa main, sa tête et finalement tout son corps, afin de l'enlever. Rien à faire. Sous les rires incontrôlés des Serpentards qui n'avaient rien loupé de la scène, Ronald Weasley a essayé de décortiquer le nœud du problème. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il commencé à défaire l'amas de cheveux. Alors que le bouton de sa robe restait coincé lui aussi, le professeur Flitwick a décidé d'intervenir. D'un coup de baguette, il a lissé la chevelure de la jeune fille, qui est alors apparue bien plus jolie, et a pu récupérer l'usage de son membre.

Dans la journée, Hermione Granger a reçu plusieurs hiboux. De nombreux élèves ont eu la bonté de lui offrir des peignes. Peut être saura-t-elle s'en servir un jour ?

**Admirant leurs propres chevelures brillantes, **

**Les gossipoud'**

EN EXCLUSIVITE : SE PEIGNER POUR LES NULS !

Jeune demoiselle, pour peigner votre belle chevelure, rien de plus simple ! Prenez un peigne ou une brosse avec des picots résistants, attrapez une mèche de cheveux et passez votre outil de haut en bas sans vous arrêtez. Quand votre peigne/brosse passera sans embuche sur toute la longueur de la mèche, mettez la de côté et continuez votre besogne avec le reste de votre chevelure. Courage, vous pouvez le faire !

* * *

**05/01/97**

**Les aventures de Blaise Zabini au lit !**

Jeunes filles en admiration devant ce beau garçon, allez chercher un mouchoir. Hier soir, un Serpentard un peu pervers a surpris des bruits provenant de la chambre de Blaise. Il s'en est approché et a surpris le métis et une conquête en plein strip tease. Mais alors qu'il allait repartir après s'être rincé l'œil, un cri strident l'a fait revenir sur ses pas. Il a passé l'œil dans le trou de la serrure et a vu Blaise les yeux écarquillés devant…un organe masculin. Mesdemoiselles, mouchez vous. Oui, Blaise Zabinni était effectivement dans le lit avec un transsexuel. D'après celui qui nous a raconté la scène, Blaise n'avait pas l'air choqué d'être avec un homme au lit, mais avait les yeux fixés sur son membre, comme évaluant sa longueur. Il faut dire que, d'après nos sources, ledit transsexuel était bien doté.

C'est donc bel et bien la fin d'un mythe. Blaise Zabinni se serait à présent tourné vers la gente masculine.

D'après notre source, qui a préféré rester anonyme, d'intenses crissements de ressorts de lit se seraient fait entendre. La voix de Blaise aurait retenti plusieurs fois plus tard dans la nuit.

**Avec les larmes aux yeux,**

**Les gossipoud'. **

* * *

**06/01/97**

**Marcus, fais gaffe à ton anus ! (article sponsorisé)**

Blaise Zabini, furieux, tient à faire passer un message.

« Marcus Flint, je sais que c'est toi la source anonyme qui a balancé des conneries sur moi ! Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu par le trou de la serrure, espèce de sale pervers ! Ok, j'étais dans le lit avec un transsexuel, mais je ne connaissais pas sa vraie nature et je n'ai pas du tout « évaluer sa longueur », mais j'ai écarquillé les yeux d'horreur ! Tu sais très bien que les bruits de ressorts venaient pas de chez moi, et que j'ai crié parce que j'ai viré l'imposteur et non pas parce que j'ai pris mon pied ! T'as raconté n'importe quoi et tu vas le payer cher ! Surveille tes arrières et ton derrière, t'es un homme mort ! »

Nous espérons que Marcus lira cet article avant de ne plus pouvoir s'assoir.

**Choquées par ce langage cru, **

**Les gossipoud'. **

* * *

**07/01/97**

**Le photographe victime d'une violente attaque ! **

Colin Crivey, jeune garçon dévoué, mettant toute son âme à prendre des photos pour ce merveilleux journal, a été ce matin victime d'une attaque. Vers 8H, il a déboulé à la rédaction en pleurant. Effectivement, le pauvre petit a été victime d'un sort qui lui aurait définitivement collé l'œil au trou de son appareil. Alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'enlever l'appareil de son visage, nous l'avons emmené chez l'infirmière afin de trouver la cause de son malheur. Il s'est avéré que cet innocent garçon a été touché par un sort de glue très puissant. Mais qui est donc l'auteur de ce crime ? Attention, mesdames, messieurs, assoyiez vous car celui qui a violenté ce pauvre agneau sans défense n'est autre que…Harry Potter ! Le Survivant, l'Elu, celui-qui-a-survécu se serait-il tourné vers le mal ?

EN EXCLUSIVTE : L'INTERVIEW DE LA VICTIME

**Q** : Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce que vous faisiez lorsque c'est arrivé ?

**R** : Je me baladais dans les couloirs. Il était très tôt, environ 7H30. J'ai soudain entendu des bruits provenant d'un placard. J'ai reconnu la voix de Ginny Weasley, elle…elle…euh…

**Q** : …Elle ? Que faisait-elle ?

**R** : Elle…gémissait. Très fort. Alors, vous vous imaginez bien que j'ai tout compris ! Je ne suis pas bête hein, et il n'y avait pas de doute quant à ses activités ! J'ai voulu savoir avec qui elle se trouvait. Je me suis dit que ça serait un scoop d'enfer, un bond en avant pour ma carrière ! Alors, tout doucement, j'ai ouvert la porte et…

**Q** : Et ? Qu'avez-vous vu ?

**R** : J'ai vu Harry Potter, de dos, dont…la bouche se trouvait au sud de l'anatomie de Miss Weasley. Cette dernière avait les yeux fermés et elle poussait des gémissements. Alors, croyant détenir une information de taille, j'ai saisi mon appareil et j'ai pris une photo.

**Q** : Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

**R** : Eh bien…Le flash a ébloui Miss Weasley, qui a ouvert les yeux et a hurlé. Harry Potter s'est alors retourné et a compris que j'avais tout vu. Il était trèèès en colère. J'ai essayé de m'expliquer mais il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Il a dégainé sa baguette…heu…sa vraie baguette en bois hein, haha pas celle…pas l'autre hein ?

**Q** : Oui, oui. Et après ?

**R** : Et bien il m'a jeté un sort et ma tête s'est collé à mon appareil. Désormais je suis condamné à voir par le trou de mon objectif.

Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley, rebelles et cachotiers?

**Hum…une histoire à creuser… **

**Vos tendres gossipoud'. **

* * *

**08/01/97**

**Arrête de pervertir ma sœur, espèce d'amateur ! (article sponsorisé)**

Suite au récent scandale, Ronald Weasley tient à exprimer son avis et fait passer ce message :

« T'es un abruti fini Potter ! Moi qui te croyais mon ami ! A peine une semaine que t'es avec ma sœur et tu commences déjà ! Ma sœur est jeune, elle n'est pas en âge de faire ou de recevoir ce genre d'attentions ! Tu te calmes illico presto sinon j'appelle Maman et Papa et tu auras de sérieux problèmes mon gars ! Alors tu touches plus à ma sœur et tu la laisses tranquille ! Espèce de pervers ! Je te déconseille de revenir au dortoir, parce qu'une surprise de taille t'attends. Va errer dans les couloirs, traître ! »

**Emues par toute cette affection,**

**Les gossipoud'. **

* * *

**09/01/97**

**Sortez couvertes contre les plantes vertes ! **

Luna Lovegood, seule et nouvelle recrue du Club de jardinage fondé par Neville Londubat, a été victime d'une attaque. Cet après midi, alors qu'elle revenait de son activité extrascolaire, nous avons pu remarquer d'étranges traces sur son cou. Ses cheveux couleur blond sale ont volé suite à une bourrasque et les traces ont été révélées. Sur son cou, quatre marques mauves/rouges sont présentes. Ces traces, ressemblant à de petits disques, nous ont inquiétées. Nous avons demandé à Neville si la jeune fille avait été attaquée par une quelconque plante et c'est en bégayant et en rougissant qu'il a répondu : « Oui…Oui c'est ça, par une grosse plante ! ».

Hum…Louche, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ces traces ont-elles été faites par une plante non autorisée dans l'enceinte de l'école ? Ou alors Neville en sait plus sur l'auteur de ces actes et ne veut pas nous le révéler ?

**Fortement intriguées, **

**Les gossipoud'. **

* * *

**10/01/97**

**Celle qui veut briser les os de l'héritier. **

Au détour d'un couloir, vers 15H, de vifs cris se sont fait entendre. Sur la scénette, nos deux protagonistes favoris : Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy. Une énième dispute a éclaté : alors que les deux jeunes gens étaient tous les deux en retard en cours, ils se sont percutés et les livres de Miss Granger la-pas-douée sont tombés. Mais pas n'importe où. Ses manuels scolaires, aussi lourds que trois Magicobus, se sont écrasés sur…le pied de Drago Malfoy. Ce dernier, sous l'effet de la douleur, s'est attrapé le pied et a sauté dans tout le couloir en criant. Miss Granger, énervante au possible, l'a littéralement poursuivi en lui demandant pardon. Enervé et irrité, il l'a engueulé. Et c'est ainsi que la dispute a commencé. Nous noterons que les mots « castor », « égocentrique », « harpie » et « serpent » ont été répétés en boucle.

Les deux jeunes sont collés trois heures pour motif de dérangement pendant l'heure de cours.

**Vos dévouées, **

**Les gossipoud'. **

* * *

**11/01/97**

**Respect zéro pour celle qui porte un chapeau. **

Alors que nous remontions vers notre dortoir afin de récupérer une lime à ongle, des bruits étouffés se sont fait entendre. Inquiètes, nous nous sommes rapprochées de la source du bruit. Les halètements sont devenus de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus forts. Intriguées, nous avons rapidement découvert qu'ils provenaient d'une salle de classe, et plus particulièrement de la salle de classe du professeur Rogue. Alors que nous allions ouvrir la porte afin de découvrir la vérité, les bruits se sont soudainement tus. Quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur Rogue est sorti, la chemise mal boutonnée, les cheveux encore plus gras qu'à l'habitude et sans ceinture. Etrangement, c'est un regard gêné qu'il nous a lancé, et non pas son regard glacé habituel. Mais une plus grande surprise nous attendait ! Juste derrière lui sortait McGonnagal, le chapeau de travers et de vilaines marques rouges sur le coup.

La conclusion à laquelle nous sommes arrivées est que le professeur Rogue a essayé d'étrangler la pauvre femme avec sa ceinture ! Elle se serait ardemment débattue avant de subir son supplice. Mais d'autres horizons cachent surement d'autres hypothèses…

**Excitées par tous ces secrets, **

**Les gossipoud'.**

* * *

**12/01/97**

**La bonne chemise tu vêtiras ! **

Le scandale à propos du couple Ginny/Harry continue. Ce matin, les deux tourtereaux ont débarqué dans la Grande Salle, main dans la main. Ils se sont assis en face de Ron qui a grogné, mais a tout de même continué à manger ses tartines. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il a levé les yeux sur sa tendre sœur qu'il a lâché son verre de jus de citrouille, et a éclaboussé son voisin de table et lui-même. Devenant rouge pivoine, comme à son habitude, il a beuglé : « Ginny, ta chemise ! » Huit cents paires d'yeux se sont immédiatement tournées vers la chemise de la jeune fille. Cette dernière a fusillé son frère du regard. Bien vite, l'erreur nous a sauté aux yeux : la chemise que Ginny portait était une chemise d'homme. Plus ample au niveau des épaules et plus foncée, ça n'était clairement pas la sienne. Mais alors, à qui appartenait-elle ? Les doutes se sont vite portés sur Harry Potter. Ce dernier, après avoir lui aussi remarqué la raison de l'énervement de son ami, a semblé additionner 2+2 puis s'est figé d'horreur. Malheureusement, les rires ont vite fusé dans la pièce et, rouge de honte, il s'est enfui.

Nous n'oublierons jamais l'image du célèbre Survivant portant une chemise lui arrivant au niveau du nombril et lui moulant le torse.

**Ricanant (sans méchanceté aucune, bien sur),**

**Les gossipoud'. **

* * *

**13/01/97**

**Collés pendant toutes les soirées ! **

Aujourd'hui encore, nos deux ennemis préférés se sont disputés. En cours de potions, Mr. Malfoy a voulu faire son beau et a saboté la potion de sa chère Grangie en glissant un poil de licorne dans sa préparation. Préparation qui a rapidement viré au noir, et tandis que Miss Granger balbutiait et remuait frénétiquement son mélange douteux, son chaudron a littéralement explosé. Les cheveux complètement à la verticale, la Gryffondore a subit les rires des Serpents et les insultes du professeur Rogue. Tandis que Malfoy affichait un sourire vainqueur, les rouages de son cerveau se sont mis en route et elle a rapidement compris qu'il était l'auteur de ce massacre. Elle lui a rendu la pareille, et a failli se faire égorgée par un Malfoy désormais rempli de boutons purulents suite à l'explosion de son propre chaudron en plein dans son visage jadis angélique.

Les deux jeunes gens sont collés cinq heures pour motif de dérangement des cours. Ces deux là finiront-ils par s'apprécier à force de passer toutes leurs soirées ensemble ? Ou alors peut être est-ce un fin stratagème élaboré dans le but de se retrouver en cachette et de récurer des chaudrons …à poil ?

**Décidées à éclaircir tout ça, **

**Les gossipoud'. **

* * *

**14/01/97**

**Luna, institutrice personnelle de Londubat. **

N. Londubat, suite à un problème avec ses plantes vertes, est, sans surprise, blessé. Il est donc dispensé de cours pendant une semaine. Luna Lovegood, en tant que bonne amie bien sûr, a rapidement accepté de lui apporter les cours et les devoirs…au lit.

Luna passion institutrice est disponible dans le deuxième dortoir garçon des Gryffons ! Nous vous déconseillons cependant d'assister aux cours personnels de Neville…Cela pourrait nuire à sa concentration.

**Bien à vous nos amours,**

**Les gossipoud'. **

EN EXCLUSIVITE : ETRE INSTITUTRICE A DOMICILE

Mes chères amies, si votre prince charmant se trouve mal un jour, sautez sur l'occasion ! (ne vous inquiétez point, vous sauterez sur lui plus tard)

Quand le professeur demandera si un élève est volontaire pour apporter ses devoirs, proposez-vous la première ! Après les cours, passez vite au dortoir. Vous devez impérativement arriver dans sa chambre avant le diner de façon à ne pas être dérangés par ses camarades de chambre et à ne pas le trouver endormi (on sait toutes que les garçons malades sont de vraies marmottes !). Préparez vous minutieusement : mascara et rouge à lèvres discret sont nécessaires. Habillez-vous avec une jupe plutôt courte de préférence et mettez un top qui vous met en valeur. Les talons ne sont en revanche pas conseillés. Attrapez un stylo, ses cours et votre classeur et partez en direction de sa chambre en roulant des hanches.

Pendant que vous lui expliquez la leçon, trouvez le bon moment et glissez un sous entendu. S'il le décèle, c'est bon signe ! Vos gestes doivent être sensuels et doux. Frôlez le quand vous lui tendez une feuille, penchez vous vers lui pour lui offrir une belle vue. S'il ne devient pas rapidement fou, tant pis pour vous ! Si ça marche alors…il est temps de lui donner un tout autre type de cours particulier…

* * *

**15/01/97**

**Les aventures de Blaise Zabini au lit ! (suite)**

Une nouvelle rumeur circule à propos de notre cher ami Blaise qui, nous le rappellerons, a fait l'objet d'un récent scandale mettant en scène lui et un transsexuel en plein ébat. Selon une de ces nombreuses et innombrables conquêtes inconnue à ce jour, le jeune homme aurait une malformation. Et, devinez où ? Au pied gauche ! D'après notre source, trois de ses doigts de pied seraient collés et il possèderait six orteils et non cinq !

Si vous avez besoin d'un calmant ou tout simplement de réconfort, veuillez consulter l'infirmerie.

**Le mascara dégoulinant, **

**Vos dévouées gossipoud'. **

* * *

**16/01/97**

Notre cher camarade Blaise Zabini, adorant notre journal, veut faire passer un message :

« Ne croyez pas ce qui a été dit dans l'article d'hier ! Ça n'est pas vrai ! C'est le transsexuel et Marcus qui ont relié leurs trois neurones et ont voulu se venger ! »

Ci-joint, vous trouverez une photo (truquée ?) du pied de Blaise, qui tient à prouver qu'il n'a aucune malformation.

**Avec tendresse,**

**Les gossipoud'. **

* * *

**17/01/97**

**La sorcière ensorcelante…**

Scoop inédit ! Croyez-le ou non (nous vous accordons que ce qui va suivre est assez dur à croire, mais c'est pourtant bel et bien vrai !) mais Hermione Granger est arrivée ce matin dans la Grande Salle…maquillée et coiffée ! Sa chevelure était soigneusement bouclée sur ses épaules, ses cils étaient allongés, sa bouche brillait légèrement, et ses imperfections étaient cachées (bien que trop peu malheureusement…). Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a réussi à choquer l'ensemble des élèves, et même Drago Malfoy ! Ce dernier, en la voyant, a brusquement lâché sa tartine de beurre qui est tombée dans son bol et a éclaboussé son pull à 900 gallions. Le pire, mesdemoiselles, c'est qu'il l'a à peine remarqué. Ses yeux étaient vissés sur la Gryffondore.

Blaise Zabini, son fidèle ami de toujours, lui a gentiment fait remarquer. Drago, sans bouger d'un cil, lui a rétorqué un « va te faire soigner le pied et fous moi la paix. » Le métis, vexé, a étalé du beurre dans les cheveux du blond, qui ne l'a remarqué que bien plus tard, surement trop obnubilé par la pensée d'Hermione Granger maquillée.

Le Serpentard serait-il tombé sous le « charme » de la Gryffondore ? Dumbledore lui aurait-il fait boire un philtre d'amour afin d'unifier les maisons ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, le maquillage sied plutôt bien à Miss Granger. Grace à ça, elle ressemble à quelque chose. Même si ce n'est presque rien comparé à nous !

**A peine jalouses,**

**Les gossipoud'. **

* * *

**18/01/97**

**Pieds nus tu marcheras ! **

Subissant les railleries de ses camarades, Blaise Zabinni a décidé de passer à l'action. Aujourd'hui, le Serpentard est allé en cours pieds nus afin de prouver qu'il n'a pas de problème à ce niveau là.

Il est rentré avec plusieurs ongles cassés et le petit doigt enflé. Se promener en pleine foule en exhibant son pied n'est pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eut…

Mme Pince a d'ailleurs bien profité de la position de faiblesse du Serpent. Alors qu'il cherchait un livre à la bibliothèque, elle lui a malencontreusement marché sur le pied, lui cassant presque les os. Nous rappellerons qu'elle porte couramment des talons de 10cm. Après avoir vengé tous les livres qu'il avait rendu en mauvais état, elle est partie, souriante comme jamais.

**Compatissantes, **

**Les gossipoud'. **

* * *

**19/01/97**

**La chouette se transforme en taupe en compagnie de son ami le serpent.**

Ce midi, alors que nous descendions chercher un manuel de potions oublié, nous avons surpris notre chère directrice de maison cherchant précipitamment un objet. Elle est entrée dans la classe du professeur Rogue comme une voleuse. Surprises, nous nous sommes cachées derrière une armure et nous l'avons vu ressortir, le Saint Graal en main : sa pair de lunettes.

Les deux professeurs seraient-ils proches au point d'enlever leurs lunettes lorsqu'ils se voient en cachette dans leurs bureaux ?

**Ne doutant point des activités de la chouette et du serpent, **

**Les gossipoud'. **

* * *

**20/01/97**

**Joyeux anniversaire Ginny ! **

Quelle fille ne rêve pas d'avoir Harry Potter en petit ami ? Ginny Weasley est bien chanceuse… Le beau ténébreux lui a fait un cadeau fort plaisant pour son anniversaire (non, ça n'est pas ce à quoi vous pensez…haha, on vous a coincés, pervers !). Il est arrivé ce matin dans la Grande Salle et, après un tendre baiser plutôt langoureux qu'autre chose, le jeune homme a sorti un large paquet de sa poche. La jeune femme, pour faire bonne figure, s'est exclamée et a rapidement réduit en miettes le paquet qu'il avait pris trois heures à faire. A l'intérieur se trouvait une merveilleuse parure de bijoux en or, incrustés de rubis. Afin de refroidir rapidement ceux qui comptent copier l'idée fantastique du Survivant, sachez qu'elle vaut environ 7000 gallions. Ginny Weasley sera donc bien la seule au château à porter ces bijoux.

Du coin de l'œil, nous avons vu Ronald Weasley jeter honteusement une boite de chocolats à moitié entamée. Il est actuellement en recherche d'un cadeau et consulte les petites annonces de la Gazette. Si vous avez pitié de lui, revendez lui un balai, un poster, un produit de beauté ou n'importe quoi.

**Envieuses rien qu'un tout petit peu, **

**Les gossipoud'. **

* * *

**21/01/97**

**Celle qui avait des formes bien cachées. **

Les charmes d'Hermione Granger sont décidément très efficaces sur l'héritier Malfoy ! La jeune fille a aujourd'hui décidé de mettre une jupe (quel hasard, pile le jour où elle a cours avec les Serpentards !) plutôt moulante est assez courte (oui, cette fille est assez…extrême). Les yeux du pauvre Malfoy n'ont pu supporter cette vision. En cours de potions, alors qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser une plume, il a été pris d'une forte quinte de toux. Plus tard, il a dit être allergique aux poils de chats présents sur la jupe de la Gryffondore.

Faisons semblant de le croire…

**Amicalement, **

**Les gossipoud'. **

* * *

**22/01/97**

**Directeur rime avec dur labeur. **

Notre cher directeur aurait-il des plaisirs solitaires dans son bureau ? Ce soir, après avoir murmuré le mot de passe (qui est, je vous le rappelle « Lemon sorbet »…) nous avons monté les escaliers et, avant d'arriver à son bureau, avons perçu des bruits forts étranges. Afin de vous livrer un scoop, nous avons regardé par le trou de la serrure.

La scène était fort bizarre. Albus Dumbledore avait la tête plongée dans sa Pensine*. Sa main en revanche se trouvait bien plus bas. Le vieux fou (décidément, il l'est !) faisait un vacarme incroyable. Il passait un bon moment, nous ne l'avons donc point interrompu.

**Avec amour, **

**Les gossipoud'. **

* * *

**22/01/97**

**Ragots & Potins : la fin. **

Suite à la découverte de ce journal, je me vois en obligation de le supprimer. Bien qu'il n'ait pas raconté que des mensonges (loin de là), le Conseil de Direction l'a jugé nocif pour les études de nos élèves et irrespectueux de la vie privée des Poudlariens.

Miss Brown et Miss Patil sont sanctionnées par le professeur McGonnagal, qui semble avoir une revanche à prendre. J'aimerais également les prévenir du fait que plusieurs élèves ont tenus des propos particulièrement agressifs envers elle.

Cet article est et restera à jamais le dernier écrit par ce journal.

Navré de devoir ramener l'ordre et le sérieux dans cette école.

**Avec dévouement, **

**Le Professeur Dumbledore. **

EN EXCLUSIVITE: LES AVIS DES LECTEURS!

Pr. Rogue: "J'ai toujours su que Miss Brown et Patil étaient de vraies gamines et de pures commères. Néanmoins, ceci est pire que ce que j'imaginais ... Elles ont vraiment 6 ans d'âge mental! Au lieu d'écrire ces idioties, elles devraient se concentrer sur les études et apprendre à orthographier correctement les ingrédients de potion (je signale au passage qu'elles ont écopé d'un T au dernier devoir pour tricherie ... ). "

Pr. McGonnagal: "Ces deux jeunes filles sont une honte pour Gryffondor! Comment peuvent-elles écrire des choses pareilles, enfin tout de même! Elles sont sacrément culottées..."

Neville L. : "Elles ont vraiment écrit des bêtises! Enfin, c'est du n'importe quoi! Quand je pense que je croyais qu'elles aimaient ma couleur de cheveux..."

Luna L. : "C'est bizarre d'avoir un passe temps pareil...Les nargoles sont bien plus intéressantes à admirer. Et le Chicaneur est un bien meilleur journal."

Drago M.: "Elles ont plutôt intérêt à déguerpir vite fait de cette école! Si je les croise, je réduis leur brushing en miettes, mouhahaha!"

Hermione G.: "Ces filles m'ont toujours paru très stupides. Elles passaient leur temps à se vernir les ongles et à ricaner au lieu de faire des exercices d'arithmétique... Elles sont vraiment superficielles et n'ont aucun respect pour la vie privée des autres! En parlant de vie privée... saviez-vous que Lavande porte une perruque car elle a un jour jeté un sort qui lui a fait perdre tous ses cheveux? Quand je vous disais qu'elles sont stupides..."

Blaise Z.: "Non mais ces idiotes! Ce sont vraiment des pestes! (en revanche, je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui a été dit sur Dray est vrai hahahaha)"

Harry P.: "Plus de vie privée avec elles, ce sont de vraies Skeeter! Je suis sure que ce scarabée est leur idole! Je suis le Survivant après tout, on écrit pas de pareilles choses sur moi!"

Ronald W: "Elles sont vraiment horribles! J'arrive pas à croire qu'elles ont fait un truc pareil! C'est ignoble! Et d'abord, j'ai pas un appétit d'ogre et je deviens pas rouge quand je m'énerve! Et je ne mets pas des miettes partout quand je parle!"

Ginny W.: "Pff...je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Tout a été dit franchement, ce sont de vraies gamines, elles ont crée le chaos dans cette école. Ah pardon, je voulais dire 'l'animation'. Elles auraient plutôt du choisir "Les gossipouf'' comme surnom..."

Marcus F.: "Après prendre revanche Blaise, moi et pote prendre revanche sur elles. Elles idiotes! La vengeance est plat froid! Bouahaha, préparez vous!"

* * *

* Je sais bien que l'on plonge son corps entier dans une Pensine, mais ça ne collait pas avec l'histoire ;)

**Merci d'avoir lu!  
Pencilcase.03**


End file.
